Rochelle
Rochelle, also called Ro for short, is one of the Survivors in Left 4 Dead 2, voiced by Rochelle Aytes. She is 29 years old and comes from Cleveland. She likes to communicate with the world and therefore became an associate producer in journalism. She was recently promoted and was sent to Savannah, the location of the first campaign, to produce a story on the odd occurrences that were happening. She tends to be flirtatious and kindly towards her teammates and calls them 'gentlemen' from time to time. Although, when Coach or Nick die she seems to have a certain disrespect for them, asking if Coach was his first or last name, and saying that at least Nick is dressed for the funeral. This is in contrast to Ellis, who she says she will miss. She will also sometimes say "I'll miss you Nick. You were good to me" when Nick dies. Her T-shirt features an image of the English electronic band Depeche Mode. Official Description Age: 29 Hometown: Cleveland, OH As a low-level associate producer for a big-name news station, Rochelle's job mostly consisted of lugging cables and fetching coffee. But when the outbreak hit and staff started calling in sick, Rochelle got her break: producing a segment from Savannah about the evacuation center located there. She was still setting up the cameras when her big story became a war zone. But that doesn't mean she's letting go of her dream job yet. Surviving a zombie apocalypse is just something else she can use her wits and drive to produce the hell out of. http://www.l4d.com/survivors/rochelle/ Relationships with other Survivors As of now it is a bit unclear what Rochelle's disposition towards the other survivors is. * Coach: Rochelle and Coach have a friendly relationship, encouraging him on when he says he is hurt, and often acts more friendly towards him than the others. * Ellis: Rochelle and Ellis are friendly towards each other. She tends to treat ellis somewhat like a little brother, just as ellis treats Rohelle as if she was his big sister. They joke around during the campaigns, and both are sad when the other dies. * Nick: Rochelle seems to be more friendly to Nick than any of the other survivors, yelling at him less when he attacks her, and seeming the most sad to see him die (As long as she doesn't make a joke). Nick, in turn, also seems to be friendly towards Rochelle as well. Nick will sometimes say "Don't tell the others, I'm only doing this for you" when healing Rochelle. Quotes See: Rochelle/Quotes Trivia * The designers of Left 4 Dead 2 have changed Rochelle's clothing designs several times. In the trailer she is wearing an orange shirt, but currently, the color has been changed to pink. Her hair has also received some minor changes, its color has been changed from brown to black and is getting shorter. Rochelle's hair is now the shortest yet. It went from a waist low ponytail, to a bun. * The "big name news station" Rochelle worked for, was Eyewitness 10 News as seen in the photo included in her official description. It is also worth noting, that a couple of vans belonging to this same news station can be seen in The Town. * Like Zoey and Louis from Left 4 Dead, Rochelle has been placed next to Nick in every campaign poster. * At the Dead Center poster, Rochelle is seen with both a chainsaw and a katana equipped. This is not an in-game feature, due to dual-wielding melee weapons being cut after several tests. * She may be a reference to Michonne in the comic series The Walking Dead by Robert Kirkman, as well as Selena from 28 Days Later by Danny Boyle. * Rochelle shares her name with her voice actor, Rochelle Aytes. * Rochelle's shirt is an avatar award along with other items like a health pack for Xbox 360 users. * Because Rochelle works for a news station, her quotes, "Knights of Columbus this hurts!", "Son of a bee-sting, this hurts!", and "By the beard of Zeus, this hurts!" are most likely references to the movie, "Anchorman". Will Ferrell shouts these lines when injured during the movie. * Rochelle is the only survivor whose wireframe was not reused from Team Fortress 2, ''another game developed by Valve. * Rochelle is holding up three fingers in her profile picture. This is likely a reference to the ''Left 4 Dead series and possibly foreshadowing a Left 4 Dead 3. Gallery Image:Rochie.jpg|Rochelle as she appeared in E3 version of The Parish poster. Image:PCG-620x.jpg|Rochelle on the magazine cover of PC Gamer, August 2009. Image:OXM0809coverUS.jpg|Ellis and Rochelle on the cover of the August 2009 issue of the Official XBOX magazine. Image: Render-rochelle2.jpg References Category:The Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead 2